Frohe Weihnachten
by Kiddo
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte für Snuggles Die seaQuest Crew beschließt zu Wichteln
1. Kapitel 1

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

By Kiddo

* * *

Hi Snuggles, 

diese kleine Geschichte soll ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich sein. Gleichzeitig ist es aber auch ein Gutschein für eine zweite kurze Geschichte die du dann später noch erhalten wirst.

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß alleine an einem der Tische in der Mess Hall der seaQuest und war am Mittagessen. Neben ihm lag die Zeitschrift 'Sciene Journal' die der Teenager mit der heutigen Post geliefert bekommen hatte. 

Im Moment war der Blondschopf gerade in einen Artikel über einen neuen Satelliten der ins All geschossen werden sollte vertieft. Wenn er verglich wie oft etwas über Themen wie das All hier drin stand und wie oft über etwas was mit dem Meer zu tun hatte berichtet wurde, schnitt seine Leidenschaft ganz schön kläglich ab.

Tja, das Universum schien ein Großteil der Menschheit einfach für Interessanter zu halten. Dabei gab es doch noch so viel Neues unter Wasser zu entdecken.

Klar, er interessierte sich auch selbst für den Weltraum, aber eine ausgewogene Verteilung bei der Berichterstattung wäre schon etwas Angenehmes. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall über ein paar mehr Artikel über den Ozean freuen.

Benjamin Krieg betrat die Mess Hall und sah sich suchend um. Als er sein Zielobjekt gefunden hatte, steuerte er direkt darauf zu.

Der Moraloffizier ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber dem Teenager fallen. "Gut das ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Nach dir such man ja länger als nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen."

Lucas sah irritiert auf. "Warum palst du mich denn nicht einfach an?"

Krieg hielt das besagte orangene Ding hoch. "Weil dein Pal beim Moon Pool neben dem Vocoder gelegen hat."

Das Computergenie fasste kurz überprüfend in Richtung seiner Hosentasche. Dann sah er Ben entschuldigend an. "Ups. Den hab ich da wohl liegen gelassen." Er nahm den Pal entgegen den Krieg ihm hinhielt. "Danke."

Der Versorgungsoffizier sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg fragend an. "Was liest du denn da eigentlich?"

Lucas hielt die Zeitschrift kurz hoch. "Das Science Journal."

"Aha." Meinte Ben nun nicht mehr besonders interessiert. Das war nicht gerade die Art von Lektüre die er bevorzugte.

Der Teenager sah den Luitenand fragend an. "Aber sag mal Ben, was wolltest du eigentlich von mir. Es muss doch einen Grund geben warum du mich gesucht hast?"

Benjamin Krieg nickte. "Du weißt ja selbst, dass bald Weihnachten ist und ein paar von uns haben sich überlegt das wir zusammen Wichteln könnten. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit machen möchtest?"

Der Blondschopf fand es nett das Krieg dabei auch an ihn gedacht hatte und nickte. "Ja, wann soll das ganze stattfinden?"

"Am 22 Dezember. Bis dahin hat dann jeder noch genügend Zeit etwas zu besorgen. Außerdem ist es auch der spät möglichste Termin, da wir ja am 23. Dezember anlegen und für ein paar Tage zu unseren Familien fahren können." Erzählte der Moraloffizier.

"Und wann sollen die Namen gezogen werden? Schließlich muss ja jeder Bescheid wissen wenn er dann beschenken soll." Fragte der Teen.

"Heute Abend." Informierte Krieg.

Lucas nickte verstehend. "Okay." Der Junge hatte den Eindruck als ob der Luitenend noch irgendetwas von ihm wollte. "Ist sonst noch etwas?"

Ben nickte. "Ja, Katie, Ortiz und ich haben uns Gedanken darüber gemacht wer vielleicht sonst noch mit machen möchte und haben dann ausgemacht wer wenn deshalb anspricht. Bei einer Person konnten wir uns allerdings nicht so ganz einigen."

"Und die wäre?" Das junge Genie hatte die Augenbraun fragend nach oben gezogen.

"Der Captain. Merkwürdigerweise haben wir alle Scheu ihn zu fragen. Keine Ahnung wieso dies so ist, wir können es uns auch nicht so richtig erklären. Wir dachten, dass du ihn vielleicht fragen könntest, ihr habt doch so einen guten Draht zu einander." Benjamin sah den Teenager bittend an.

Lucas nickte. "Okay, kann ich machen." Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang. "Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung."

Krieg sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Und wie sieht diese Bedingung aus?"

"Das Dr. Westphalen auch mit machen kann." Wegen eines Gespräches das der Teen von ein paar Tagen mit ihr geführt hatte, konnte er sich vorstellen das die Ärztin gerne mit Wichteln würde.

Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte. "Kein Problem."

* * *

Zögerlich betrat Lucas den Labor Bereich der seaQuest und schaute sich um. Schon noch kurzer Zeit hatte er Dr. Westphalen entdeckt und steuerte auf sie zu. 

Die rothaarige Ärztin stand an einem der Tische und untersuchte etwas unter dem Mikroskop.

Der Teenager stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches, stütze die Ellbogen und Unterarme darauf und lehnte den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne.

Die Wissenschaftlerin schaute auf und sah den Teenager fragend an. "Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?"

Lucas begann mit einem Stift herum zu spielen der auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. "Mh...ja..."

Kristen sah ihn auffordernd an. Das ganze war einfach zu süß, obwohl der Teen oft eine so vorlaute Klappe hatte konnte er auch richtig schüchtern sein.

"Wissen sie, Ben hat mich gerade gefragt ob ich nicht mit ihm und ein paar anderen zusammen Wichteln möchte."

"Und jetzt weißt du nicht was du der Person die du gezogen hast schenken sollst?"

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Bis jetzt haben wir auch noch gar nicht gezogen. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht mit Wichteln möchten. Sie haben mir ja vor kurzem erzählt, dass sie die Adventszeit so lieben und alles was da zugehört auf der seaQuest so vermissen. Daher dachte ich, dass sie vielleicht beim Wichteln mitmachen wollen." Unsicher schaute er die Frau ihm gegenüber an.

Dr. Westphalen strahlte Lucas warmherzig an, beugte sich über den Tisch und gab dem Jungen einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du bist ein Engel. Bleib wie du bist und lass dich von niemanden verbiegen." Sie war immer noch am lächeln. "Natürlich möchte ich mit Wichteln."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written December 2004


	2. Kapitel 2

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Jap, nur für dich. Mir hat unser Karussell fahren gefehlt. Wir hatten dabei doch immer so viel Spaß. Tja, aber wenn man nicht zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt war, geht das ja auch nicht mit dem Pferdchenkarussell. Wenn du dann irgendwann einmal die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte liest, wirst du sehen, wie gut dein sinn mit dem du weißt schon was war.

Yury: In der zweiten Staffel hat er doch etwas geschrieben. Sehr zur begeisterung von O'Neill. ;-) Tja, Dr. Westphalen ist halt voller Überraschungen.

Samusa: Also bei uns heißt das Wichteln, dachte das wäre ein Verbreiteter Begriff.

* * *

Mit den Fingerknöcheln klopfte Lucas an die Kabinentür des Captains.

Es dauerte nicht lang und ein "Herein" ertönte.

Der Teenager betrat die Kabine, Bridger saß an einem Tisch, vor ihm lag ein großes Buch oder ein Album aufgeschlagen. Von weiten war dies schwierig zu erkennen.

Nathan sah zu dem Jungen auf und deutete auf einen der Stühle. "Hallo Lucas, was führt dich zu mir?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Teenagers verriet ihm, das dieser irgendetwas bestimmtes von ihm wollte und nicht bloß so zum reden vorbei gekommen war.

Lucas trat näher und setzte sich auf den ihm angebotene Stuhl. Bridger klappte das Buch das vor ihm lag zu, stand kurz auf und legte es weg.

Das Computergenie erhaschte noch einen flüchtigen Blick darauf. Es sah aus wie ein Fotoalbum. Hoffentlich hatte er den Captain nicht dabei gestört wie er in alten Erinnerungen schwelgte. "Ein Teil der Crew möchte gerne zu Weihnachten Wichteln."

Nathan nickte verstehend. "Eine schöne Idee. Das haben wir in meiner Schulzeit früher auch einmal gemacht. Ich hoffe du bist nicht hier um im Namen der Crew um Erlaubnis zu bitten, oder?" Es würde einem Teil der Crew ähnlich sehen den Teenager wegen so etwas vorzuschicken. Inzwischen hatten viele bemerkt, dass es ihm schwer viel dem Jungen manchmal einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich würde auserkoren sie zu fragen ob sie vielleicht mit Wichteln möchten."

Bridger zog die Augenbraun fragend, aber auch etwas belustigt hoch. "Auserkoren?"

"Jap, irgendwie waren die wohl alle zu Feige. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst das sie die Idee nicht zu gut finden könnten und wollten dann nicht vor ihrem Vorgesetzten doof dar stehen." Der Teen zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine andere Vermutung behielt er für sich. Er konnte sich nämlich auch vorstellen das die anderen vielleicht glaubten das der Captain wegen seiner toten Frau und seinem toten Sohn zur Weihnachtszeit besonders traurig sein könnte und am liebsten alleine währ. Dies wollte er aber nicht vor Bridger äußern. "Also, was ist jetzt, möchten sie mit Wichteln?"

Der Captain nickte und lächelte. "Gerne."

* * *

Am Abend saßen Bridger, Ford, Hitchcock, Crocker, Krieg, O'Neill, Ortiz, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume der seaQuest.

Sie hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht und Weihnachtsmusik lief leise im Hintergrund.

Benjamin Krieg warf neun kleine Zettel auf denen ihre Namen standen in eine Schüssel und schüttelte sie etwas damit die Papierstückchen sich auch vermischten.

Der Blick des Captains blieb kurz an der Schüssel hängen, sie stammte eindeutig aus der Küche der seaQuest. Er entschied sich besser nicht danach zu fragen wie er Moraloffizier es geschafft hatte sie zu bekommen, normalerweise hütete ihre Köchin nämlich das Geschirr wie ihren Augapfel.

Lt. Co. Hitchcock schaute in die Runde. "Wichteln ist wirklich ganz einfach. Jeder von uns zieht einen Zettel. Und für diese Person die auf den Zettel steht müssen wir uns dann ein Geschenk überlegen. Dabei ist es noch wichtig, dass niemand verraten darf wenn er gezogen hat. Das ganze bleibt geheim!"

Krieg hörte nun mit dem mischen auf. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Alle schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Okay, dann auf geht's." Als erstes hielt er die Schüssel mit den Wichtellosen seiner Exfrau und ihrer Ärztin hin. "Ladys first." Dann waren auch die anderen an der Reihe.

Zum Schluss nahm Benjamin das letzte Los aus der Schüssel, nachdem er es aufgefaltet hatte fing er an zu grinsen. "Ich hab meinen eigenen Namen gezogen."

Ortiz verzog das Gesicht. "Na toll, das heißt wir müssen noch einmal ganz neu ziehen. Dabei hatte ich schon so eine gute Idee für die Person die ich bis eben noch hatte."

Sämtliche Zettel wurden wieder klein zusammengefaltet und in die Schüssel zurückgelegt.

Aber auch als sie erneut zogen war dies kein endgültiges Ergebnis. Denn diesmal schafften es der Commander und Lucas ihren eigenen Namen zu ziehen.

Die dritte Runde sollte ihnen aber auch noch kein Glück bringen. Denn diesmal war Lt. O'Neill der Übeltäter der sein eigenes Los zog.

Also musste noch ein viertes Mal gezogen werden.

Crocker schaute die anderen prüfend an. "Niemand hat sich selbst gezogen?"

Kopfschütteln von allen Seiten.

* * *

Beim letzen Landurlaub vor den Weihnachtsferien machten sich alle auf ihr Wichtel Geschenk zu besorgen, Personen die das ganze per Internex bestellten waren hierbei natürlich ausgenommen.

Jeder gab sich große Mühe etwas Schönes und Passendes zu finden. Jeh nach dem wenn man beim Wichteln gezogen hatte, konnte dies einfach sein und schnell gehen oder sehr schwer sein und viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Aber irgendwie schafft es dann doch noch jeder das Richtige zu finden.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written December 2004


	3. Kapitel 3

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine: Klar hätte Krieg sein Los auch behalten können. Aber dann wäre das Geschenk was er bekommt ja keine Überraschung mehr. Wichtelgeschenke können einen echt schlaflose Nächte bereiten, das kannst du mir glauben.

Yury: „Dumm hat Glück"? Da haben mehrere gleich ihren Namen gezogen, nicht nur Ben. Ford, O'Neill und Lucas auch. Willst du die jetzt etwa als dumm bezeichnen?

* * *

Am Abend des 22 Dezembers war es dann endlich so weit, es konnte gewichtelt werden.

Benjamin Krieg hatte mit zusätzlicher Hilfe von anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum Weihnachtlich dekoriert und für ihre kleine Feier etwas hergerichtet.

Teller auf denen Plätzchen, Mandarinen und ähnliches lagen sorgten zusammen mit alkoholfreiem Punsch für noch mehr Stimmung. Auf Glühwein war absichtlich verzichtet wurden, da ja theoretisch immer ein Notfall auftauchen konnte um den sich die seaQuest kümmern musste, und wenn dies der Fall war brauchten sie alle einen klaren Kopf.

Der Moraloffizier hatte es sogar geschafft das Zimmer durch ein Raumspray nach Tannenzweigen duften zu lassen.

Man konnte über Krieg wirklich sagen was man wollte, aber niemand konnte behaupten, dass er sich keine Mühe in seinem Job gab. Er hatte manchmal nur eine merkwürdige Auffassung was diesen betraf.

Ein brauner Sack lag in ihrer Mitte in dem sich alle Wichtel Geschenke befanden. Benjamin Krieg griff in den Sack und förderte das erste Geschenk zu Tage. Es war in typisches Weihnachtspapier eingepackt. Der Versorgungsoffizier drehte es so lange bis er einen Namen entdeckte. "Miguel, es ist für dich."

Ortiz nahm das Geschenk entgegen.

Hitchcock sah ihn auffordernd an. "Na los, pack schon aus."

"Wollen wir nicht darauf warten bis jeder sein Geschenk hat?" Fragte Miguel in die Runde.

Einstimmiges Kopf schütteln war die Antwort der anderen.

"Na, dann." Vorsichtig begann er das Geschenkpapier ab zu wickeln. Als er sah was es war grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. "Danke Tim."

O'Neill sah ihn sprachlos an. "Aber woher weißt du... hat dir jemand etwas verraten?"

Ortiz schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, aber du bist der einzige der weiß, dass ich schon lange auf der Suche nach dieser ganz speziellen CD mit Kubanischer Musik bin. Das Geschenk hat dich also verraten."

Krieg machte eine abwegige Handbewegung. "Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Los Miguel, zieh das nächste Geschenk aus dem Sack heraus."

"Okay." Ortiz legte die CD beiseite und griff in den Wichtelsack. Kurz darauf zog er ein Päckchen heraus. "Lt. Cdr. Es ist für sie."

Katie Hitchcock nahm das Geschenk entgegen, der Inhalt fühlte sich weich an. Mit sicheren griff wickelte sie das blaue Papier mit goldenen Sternen darauf ab. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Schal, eine Mütze, beheizbare Socken und beheizbare Handschuhe. Die dunkelhaarige Frau freute sich sichtlich. "Das ist ja toll, so werde ich beim Skifahren garantiert keine kalten Hände und Füße bekommen." Zusammen mit einer langjährigen Freundin hatte sie einen Skiurlaub geplant.

Ford, der dieses Geschenk gekauft hatte freute sich insgeheim. Schließlich hatte man immer Angst das man doch das Falsche gekauft hatte.

Hitchcock griff in den Sack um das nächste Geschenk heraus zu holen. Es war ein dünnes viereckiges Päckchen. In schwarzen Druckbuchstaben war der Name Bridger darauf geschrieben wurden. "Captain, dies ist wohl für sie."

Nathan nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Behutsam löste er die Klebestreifen und wickelte das Papier ab. "Oh, eine Schaltplatte." Er drehte sie auf die andere Seite um zu Lesen was für Lieder darauf enthalten waren. Nach kurzem Überfliegen stellte er schnell fest das irgendwer seinen Musikgeschmack genau getroffen hatte. "Danke, das ist ja toll." Das sein Schallplattenspieler seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr funktionierte erwähnte er nicht. Er wollte ja niemanden enttäuschen. Bridger hatte schon versucht das entsprechende Ersatzteil zu bekommen, leider aber Erfolglos. Einen neuen Schallplattenspieler zu finden war inzwischen ebenso schwierig. Anscheint interessierte sich heute niemand mehr für so etwas.

Crocker und Lucas tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus den Sonst niemand bemerkte. Der Teenager nickte unauffällig, als Zeichen das auch wirklich alles klar gegangen war. Manilow atmete erleichtert auf, sein Geschenk für Nathan war also genau das Richtige gewesen.

Der Captain nahm den Sack und holte das nächste Wichtelgeschenk heraus. "Lt. Krieg, dies ist wohl für sie."

Benjamin rieb sich die Hände. "Na endlich! Ich dachte schon ich komme gar nicht mehr dran." Er nahm das Geschenk und wickelte das Papier so schnell es möglich war ab. Seine Augen leuchteten begeistert auf. "Das ist ja klasse." Verschiedene Kartenspiele mit Roten und Blauen Spielchips lagen nun vor ihm.

Commander Ford und Chief Crocker stöhnten innerlich auf. Dies bedeutete sicherlich noch mehr Nächte in denen Glücksspiel betrieben werden würde.

Miguel dagegen war zufrieden das sein Wichtelgeschenk bei dem Beschenkten gut ankam.

Krieg griff nun erneut in den Sack und beförderte das nächste Geschenk zu tage. "Ha, Ford, jetzt sind sie dran."

Der Commander wickelte ein sehr dünnes, kleines Päckchen vorsichtig aus. Dann kamen zwei Musical Karten zum Vorschein. Sie waren für eine brandneue Show die erst letzte Woche in Fords Heimatstadt angelaufen war. "Das ist ja toll, ich hatte schon selbst versucht Karten für den Zeitraum unseres Landurlaubs zu bekommen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg."

Kristen atmete erleichtert auf. Es war auch für sie nicht einfach gewesen diese Tickets zu bekommen. Dies hatte nur geklappt weil sie jemanden kannte der bei dem Musical arbeitete. Anderenfalls wäre dies unmöglich gewesen.

Ford zog nun das nächste Geschenk aus dem Sack. Als er den Namen entdeckte gab er es an ihr junges Computergenie weiter. "Es ist für dich."

Bevor der Teenager es ganz ausgewickelt hatte viel ihm ein dunkelblaues kleines Plastikteil entgegen. Von der Form her ähnelte es ein bisschen einem Dreieck. Lucas hob es auf und lächelte.

Ein paar andere Crewmitglieder dagegen sahen es irritiert an. Sie hätten nicht die geringste Ahnung was dies sein könnte. Miguel sprach aus was einige dachten. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Gitarrenblättchen, man kann es dazu benutzen um die Seiten einer Gitarre an zu zupfen." Nun wickelte er auch den Rest des Papiers ab. Zum Vorschein kamen 6 Gitarrenseiten die sich zusammen gerollt in einem kleinen durchsichtigen Tütchen befanden und ein Liederbuch in dem sich die Akkorde und Noten zu einigen ganz modernen aber auch älteren Songs befanden. "Wirklich cool." Er wusste, dass diese Geschenk von Krieg stammen musste, sie waren bei einem Landurlaub mal zusammen in einem Geschäft gewesen in dem es unter anderem auch Musikinstrumente gegeben hatte. Dadurch waren sie dann auch auf das Thema Gitarre gekommen und Lucas hatte sogar in dem Geschäft mal kurz eine angespielt. Der Teenager würde sich deshalb später noch einmal bei Krieg persönlich bedanken wenn die anderen nicht mehr dabei waren.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Gitarre spielst." Meinte O'Neill.

Lucas zuckte kurz beiläufig mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube das wissen viele nicht." Dann zog er das nächste Wichtelgeschenk aus dem Sack heraus. "Dr.Westphalen."

Die Ärztin nahm das Geschenk von dem Jungen und packte es aus. Es dauerte nicht lang und eine Tasse kam zum Vorschein, aber dies war nicht alles, außerdem befanden sich noch zwei Englische Teesorten und Englische Kekse darin. "Das ist ja nett." Sie schätze gewisse Produkte aus ihrer Heimat immer noch sehr stark.

Katie Hitchcock die das Geschenk besorgt hatte freute sich das es der Wissenschaftlerin offensichtlich gefiel.

Kristin öffnete kurz eine der Teetüten und roch genüsslich am Tee. Dann griff sie selbst in den großen Wichtelsack und zog ein Geschenk heraus. Als sie las für wenn es war gab sie es an Lt. O'Neill weiter.

Tim wickelte das Geschenkpapier ab, nun lag vor ihm ein dickes Buch über alte Sprachen. Es sag so aus als ob es aus einem anderen Jahrzehnt stammte. "Wau." Sofort begann er darin zu Plättern, bis er auf einmal daran dachte das er ja auch noch ein Geschenk für die nächste Person aus dem Sack heraus holen musste. "Entschuldigt, ich war ganz in Gedanken." Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er noch etwas in dem Wichtelsack fand, dann gab er es an Crocker weiter für den das Geschenk war.

Der Captain freute sich in der Zeit innerlich das er anscheint genau das richtige für O'Neill gefunden hatte.

Der Chief nahm das Päckchen entgegen das in altmodisches braunes Packpapier eingepackt war. Manilow begann es vorsichtig zu öffnen, als er erkannte was es war begannen seine Augen förmlich zu leuchten. "Von wem auch immer dieses Geschenk ist, vielen dank dafür." Er schaute sich nun die Schachfigur von allen Seiten genau an.

Crocker war ein leidenschaftlicher Schachspieler und besaß ein Antikes Schachspiel. Jede der entsprechenden Figuren war Handgeschnitzt und bildete ein Kunstwerk für sich. Vor einiger zeit allerdings war ihm einer der Türme heruntergefallen und zerbrochen.

Und einen entsprechenden Ersatz für diese Figur zu bekommen war so gut wie unmöglich. Von diesen ganz speziellen Schachspiel waren damals nur ein paar Hergestellt wurden und besaßen einen großen Sammlerwert. Die Person die ihm nun den Turm geschenkt hatte, musste wirklich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt haben um daran zu kommen.

Der Moraloffizier schaute in den Sack und dann in die Runde. "Wie ich sehe hat jetzt jeder sein Geschenk erhalten und wir können zur eigentlichen Weihnachtsfeier übergehen."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written December 2004


	4. Kapitel 4

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Schau auch gerne anderen beim Geschenke auspacken zu, aber noch lieber pack ich selber aus. Ne, kenn das von Michael Mittermeier nicht. Jap, meinte die Plektren, vor mir aus heißt das auch schrummeln. Zur Not behaupte ich aber einfach in der Zukunft sehen Gitarren anders aus und deshalb zupft man. ;-)

Yury: Find es auch vernünftig auf Alkohol zu verzichten. Snuggles und ich haben es sogar geschafft an Sylvester nur mit Cola anzustoßen. Jap, Schallplattenspieler sind inzwischen echt kompliziert. (betet gleich mal dafür das unserer noch ganz, ganz lange funktioniert)

* * *

Spät am Abend als die Weihnachtsfeier vorüber war besuchte Lucas noch einmal seinen Tierischen Freund im Moon Pool. 

"Hey Darwin." Er streichelte den Delphin kurz über den Kopf. "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Er hob einen Eimer hoch und stellte ihn auf den Rand der Beckeneinfassung.

Der Delphin roch sofort was sich darin befand. "Fisch."

Der Teenager lächelte. "Ja, es ist dein Lieblingsfisch." Er gab dem Delphin die drei Fische. Lucas war der Meinung, dass wenn sie alle Plätzchen gegessen hatten Darwin auch etwas Besonderes bekommen sollte.

Das Computergenie ging erneut in die Hocke und holte einen Ball hervor. Er war so klein das der Delphin ihn noch in sein Maul nehmen konnte um ihn zu schleudern aber zu groß als das er in die Luftröhre gelangen könnte. "Dies ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich." Er warf den Ball ins Wasser.

Darwin untersuchte kurz den Ball schwamm dann aber wieder zu Lucas zurück. "Weihnachtsgeschenk?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Ja, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Wir Menschen schenken immer den Personen die wir gern haben zu Weihnachten etwas. Das ist so Tradition."

Darwin nickte als ob er dies verstanden hatte. "Lucas hat Darwin gern?"

Das junge Genie lächelte. "Ja, ich habe dich gern."

Dann schwamm der Delphin wieder zum Ball und schleuderte ihn dem Teen entgegen.

Die nächste Zeit verging mit Ball spielen.

* * *

Als Lucas sich gerade in seine Bettdecke kuscheln wollte tauchte Darwin am Sichtfenster des Aqua Tups auf und stupste mit seiner Schnauze gegen die Glasscheibe. 

Als der Teenager nicht sofort reagierte stupste der Delphin erneut dagegen.

Das Computergenie drehte sich zum Aqua Tup. "Was ist los Darwin?"

Der Delphin macht eine Bewegung die Lucas sagte das er zum Moon Pool kommen sollte.

Der Teen seufzte innerlich und stand auf, er wusste das er gegen seinen nassen Freund keine Chance hatte, er würde einfach so lange gegen die Scheibe stoßen bis sich Lucas bequemte auf zu stehen und das zu tun was er auch wollte.

Der Blondschopf warf sich seinen Bademantel über sein T-Shirt und die Schlafanzughose, er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt noch einmal komplett anzuziehen. Er hoffte einfach darauf das er niemanden in den Gängen begegnete.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später betrat Lucas den Bereich des Moon Pools in dem Darwin bereits auf ihn wartete. "Was ist los Darwin?" 

Der Delphin hatte eine Muschel im Maul die er nun auf den Beckenrand legte. Die Muschel war wunderschön und schillerte in verschiedenen Farben. "Weihnachtsgeschenk für Lucas. Darwin hat Lucas gern."

Der Teenager nahm die Muschel und streichelte Darwin dankend, er war zutiefst von der Geste des Delphins gerührt. "Danke Darwin, das ist das schönste Geschenk was ich jeh bekommen habe." Und das meinte er auch genau so wie er es gesagt hatte. Denn es war nicht der Materielle Wert der Zählte, sonder die Geste.

* * *

Am morgen des 23 Dezembers kurz bevor sie alle die seaQuest verlassen würden klopfte Captain Bridger an die Kabinentür seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. 

"Herein."

Nathan betrat die Kabine, in der Hand hielt er zwei Päckchen. Lucas war gerade dabei seinen Computer in schützendes Material einzuwickeln. "Hi Captain." Der Teen packte seinen Computer nun in seine Reisetasche und zog den Reisverschluss mit einem ratsch zu.

Bridger setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Kabine. "Mich würde da wegen gestern noch etwas interessieren."

"Und das wäre?" Fragte das Computergenie und setzte sich auf sein gemachtes Bett.

"Wer hat Crocker die Schachfigur geschenkt. Es muss entweder Lt. Krieg gewesen sein oder du. Ihr seid die einzigen denen ich zutraue so etwas zu finden."

Lucas grinste. "Sie war von mir. Ich hab deshalb sämtliche Webseiten von Antiquitäten Händlern und alle möglichen Internex Auktionen abgeklappert."

Der Captain nickte. "Dann lag ich mit meiner Vermutung ja richtig." Er schaute auf die beiden Päckchen in seinen Händen. "Ich hab dir deine Weihnachtsgeschenke mitgebracht."

"Ich hab auch etwas für sie." Lucas stand auf und holte ein Geschenk aus einer seiner Schubladen heraus.

Die beiden tauschten ihre Geschenke aus. "Sollen wir bis Weihnachten mit auspacken warten oder er jetzt tun?" Fragte Bridger. "Also ich bin ja schon neugierig was da drin ist."

Der Teenager verbiss sich ein grinsen, also wer war den hier nun das _"Kind"_, der Captain oder er? "Vor mir aus können wir es gleich öffnen."

"Gut, wer zu erst?"

"Sie dürfen zu erst." Lucas verkniff sich jedes weitere Kommentar dazu.

"Sehr schön." Bridger wickelte das Geschenkpapier ab und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Kästchen. Vorsichtig öffnete er es und schaute herein. Einen Moment lang war Nathan sprachlos. Es war genau das Ersatzteil was er für seinen Schallplattenspieler benötigte. Der Teenager musste dies bemerkt haben als er bei seinem letzten Landurlaub mit auf seiner Insel gewesen war. "Lucas, das ist einmalig." Er bedankte sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung bei dem Jungen.

Fassungslos starrte der Captain immer noch auf das Kästchen und schüttelte nun mit dem Kopf. "So viel zu dem Thema das mit dem Wichteln soll Geheim bleiben. Du hast Crocker davon erzählt, sonst hätte er mir doch bestimmt keine Schallplatte geschenkt."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht."

"Spar dir dein vielleicht, ich weiß das es so ist." Er schaute auf die beiden Päckchen die noch ungeöffnet vor dem Teenager lagen. "Los, jetzt bist du aber dran."

"Okay." Das Computergenie nahm zu erst das kleinere Päckchen und öffnete es behutsam. Als er an einer Seite das Tesafilm ab hatte rutschte ihm ein schwarzes Lederband mit einem silbernen Anhänger entgegen. Der Anhänger hatte die Form einer Fluke, also die Schwanzflosse eines Wales oder Delphines. "Wau. Danke. Das ist ja echt cool." Der Teen betrachtete die Kette noch einmal von allen Seiten, es war ein Schmuckstück wie man es manchmal bei Surfern oder anderen Personen die mit dem Wasser zu tun hatte sah.

Der Blondschopf band sich die Kette um und widmete sich dann dem anderen Geschenk. Als er das Papier ab hatte sah er es irritiert an. Es sah aus wie ein Würfel, war aber keiner, die 6 Seiten waren jeweils in einer anderen Farbe gestaltet, zusätzlich waren sie noch in 9 kleine Einzelfelder aufgeteilt.

Bridger sah die Verwirrung in Lucas Augen. "Dies ist ein Zauberwürfel. In den 80ern war er total Angesagt. Er ist so eine Art von Geduldspiel, man verdreht den Würfel so lange bis er ganz Bunt ist. Die Aufgabe ist dann ihn wieder so zu verdrehen das jede Würfel Seite aus einer einzigen Farbe besteht. Allerdings ist es so gut wie unmöglich dies zu schaffen wenn man ihn einmal richtig bunt verdreht hatte."

"Klingt interessant, eine schöne Herausforderung." Meinte Lucas und betrachtete den Zauberwürfel noch einmal von allen Seiten.

"Ich dachte mir das du das sagst."

Auf einmal ertönte ein langer brummender Ton durch die Lautsprecher der seaQuest. Dies war das erste Zeichen das Angab das die seaQuest nun verlassen werden konnte.

Bridger nickte dem Jungen auffordernd zu. "Schnapp dir deine Sachen und genieße die paar Tage Landurlaub."

Lucas packte den Zauberwürfel in seine Tasche und schwang sie dann über die Schulter. Zur Verabschiedung umarmte er Nathan noch einmal. "Frohe Weihnachten Captain."

"Frohe Weihnachten Lucas."

ENDE

Written Dezember 2004

* * *

Zusatzkommentar für Samusa:

Ich weiß ich weiß, ich habe mich gerade in einem Review für dich darüber beschwärrt das Lucas als Kind bezeichnet wird und nicht protestiert.

Und jetzt lasse iches zu das er sich selber als Kind bezeichnet.

Das das ganze aber so okay ist, führe ich auf zwei seaQuest Episoden zurück. In der einen wird Lucas nämlich als Kind bezeichnet und protestiert darauf hin leicht. In einer anderen Folge dagegen bezeichnet sich unser Lieblingsteen aber selbst als Kind. "I'm a kid, it's my job to be hyper."

Du siehst, Lucas ist also der Einzige der sich selbst als Kind betiteln darf.

;-), tja damit hätte ich woll mal wieder die Kurve gekriegt ;-)


End file.
